phi3033group12fandomcom-20200215-history
Group Project Activities Report
Kyle Bryan My role in the group project was to coordinate and help facilitate the execution of our final product. My main contribution to the project was to code and develop the wiki page to present the information. I developed the focus of our project as well as the early vision of how it would be split up and formatted. While I did not have a main research role, I did locate additional information and assist the other group members with their research and analysis, as well as help find supplemental information for their sections of the project to make sure that we could provide a comprehensive text to provide deeper understanding of important people, events, and ideas relevant to the relationship between the American Christians and the environment. After all of the necessary information was processed and distributed to the relevant sections of the website, I developed a landing page for the wiki that gives an overview of all the information contained within, providing the readers an idea of what to expect from the website. Outside of my direct work on the project, I made sure that everyone was on target for due dates and reminded the other group members about upcoming assignments ahead of time so that our components could be properly executed. Rating: 5 KB CR EE GSL Cassidy Roney Over the past couple of weeks for this project, my responsibilities were to research positive and negative effects of Early America’s decisions, mainly from the founding fathers. I researched the effects on religion during this time such as deism, Christianity, and Puritanism, along with the effects on the environment. During my research I read a lot of information on the Manifest Destiny and turned out to be a big part of my assignment. I made sure to evenly discuss the environment and religion from early America, and also give credit to certain websites and people for quotes taken. Each week that a part of the project was due we would get together and make sure every group member knew what the assignment was and if they needed help. I specifically contributed by making sure I submitted my assignment to Kyle (who was making our website) in a timely manner for him to put it together nicely. I also made sure to put a nice effort in to each week’s assignments’ as did all of my other group members. We worked very well as a team each week that was working towards the final assignment and am proud of the work we have done. Rating: 5 CR KJB EE GSL Elyssa Eckhart Throughout the collaboration process, I primarily contributed in brainstorming through brainstorming, organizing, and researching. When we submitted our Group Project Brainstorm and only received a 1/3 because we lacked specific issues and interests and had very vague ideas as our topic, the commitment from our entire group doubled. From that point on, our entire group became driven and even more committed. As the project progressed, I helped brainstorm our topic to develop it into a constructive outline and timeline for the rest of the work we had to complete. With the help of our group members, I identified the specific topic we wanted to research and then came up with four specific time periods that we would research and develop, as well as the idea for a timeline. With our topic focusing on Christianity’s influence on the environment since the beginning of America, I choose the time period from the 1960’s to modern day America. I began to research specific events I could cite as critical in the history of the American ecology and then began to link them to mainstream beliefs commonly held in that decade to determine how Christianity played a role. In my own time, I went through history decade by decade to outline what issues were American’s main concerns at the time and how Christianity impacted how Americans viewed them. Then I researched ecological and political events and occurrences, good and bad, that happened over the 56-year time span that supported this and took notes that would help me write my final draft for the website we are creating. Additionally, I have contributed by making sure all of my work was submitted neatly and timely for Kyle to easily put together and offered to help with submission if needed. Rating: 5 EE KJB CR GSL Gladimy St. Louis Throughout the collaboration process, I primarily contributed in brainstorming and researching. The time frame I was responsible was the industrial revolution to the 1960s. My main focus was what environmental changes occurred during that frame, and the role of Christianity during that time. The assignment had required some thinking outside the box just because that’s not a period in history than I personally have looked into. The first thing was creating a timeline that would have worked for each decade. As we got more into modern society 20th century we saw a more opened political view on this issues at hand. The research was at time could be extremely complex the time line was large and many things had happened and wanted to make sure it was the right for it. For each decade that I looked into, my main focus was, what environment changes happen, and how did that impact Christian, not just here in the United States but globally. My contribution to this assignment was above average. I did submit thing when they were due, to keep up with the group and making sure we didn’t fall behind, especially after we had received a 1/3 for the first submission. Many times it seems as though there was some uncertainty about the expectation of the assignment that was due. Kyle was a great team leader and kept everyone on their toes from the beginning to the end. Rating: 5 GSL KJB EE CR